


An Insecure Marauder

by lifelive94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelive94/pseuds/lifelive94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius doesn't want to be parted from Hermione. Established relationship. AU in that Sirius surivived the war and he's in a romantic relationship with Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Insecure Marauder

"Why do you have to leave, love?" Sirius was coming uncomfortably close to whining. It would be worth it though if it caused her to feel bad enough to stay.

"We've gone over this. My mother will have a cow if I don't show up to Thanksgiving dinner."

Yes, he had been told that already. What Sirius didn't understand was why she had to spend the night with her parents? And none of it would be a problem if his witch would just _tell_ her family about him. They had been an item for almost a year, having given her plenty of time to let her parents in on their relationship. Sirius had to admit her refusal made sense at first. She had been worried that they wouldn't last and telling her parents would only cause more complications.

Technically he was old enough to be her father, which had caused a few problems with their friends. Harry had come close to blowing a gasket and Ron's reaction had been even worse. Their opinions meant a lot to Hermione, he knew. So Sirius swiftly got everyone together when Hermione had been out shopping. It had taken a lot of work getting Hermione to even consider him as more than a friend and he made it clear to everyone that he refused to let any of them ruin his chances with her.

At the time he was surprised how angry the whole thing made him. Turned out he was frightened that something would happen to scare the love of his life way. Surviving the war had changed Sirius. He liked to think the change had been for the good and now that Hermione was a constant in his life he knew he was a better man. 

"You could always use this family event to introduce them to your brilliant and bloody handsome boyfriend," he teased. "Maybe your mother would stop trying to set you up with other men if she knew you were taken." Her mother's matchmaking had caused no small amount of frustration for Sirius. Being a naturally possessive man meant that he did _not_ like the idea of other men flirting with his woman. Especially when he wasn't there to protect her. 

"She's only doing her job, you know. It's a well-known fact that mothers are supposed to find spouses for their children to settle down with." She smiled and placed her arms around his neck, nuzzling his shoulder with her forehead. He couldn't help, but smile at the action. She always did that when she wanted him to stop infuriating her. 

"Why won't you tell them, love?" Sirius cursed his inability at keeping the vulnerability out of his voice. He really didn't want to look pathetic, but her reluctance was beginning to make him feel desperate. 

Saying nothing Hermione continued to rub against his shoulder. Then suddenly she pulled away and went back to packing her bags. What the hell was going on? Why was she making this so damn difficult? Maybe she had gotten tired of him and didn't know how to tell him.

Sirius was going to be sick. Half of him was yelling at him to let it go before he did some permanent damage, but the other half wanted answers. 

Anger won and he said, "So that's it? You aren't going to tell them? Well, that's fine with me. It appears that there's nothing to tell anyway."

He took a deep breath and said, "I love you, Hermione, but I'm not going to be your dirty secret. I can't be with someone who's ashamed of me."

Oh god what had he just done? 

Hermione gazed at him in shock. Her mouth opened and closed several times before any actual words came out. "I'm not ashamed of you," she hissed. "The reason I have been procrastinating is because I don't think they will approve! I don't want them to ruin what we have, Sirius." The anger seemed to leave her with those words. She sighed before continuing, "I'm sorry. If me telling them means a lot to you, then I will floo over there right this instant and declare to everyone how much I love you." 

He felt a little better now he knew her reasoning. "No, need for the dramatics, lovely. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed." 

Huffing she said, "I should have told them a long time ago." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. He watched as she got down on one knee.

Sirius froze. Surely she wasn't about to do what it looked like? Hermione clutched his hand to her chest and spoke, "Would you, Sirius Black, do me the honor of accompanying me to my parent's house?"

Merlin, he loved this woman. 

Laughing, he knew there was only one thing he could say. "Yes." 


End file.
